Spanking Trouble
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean tries to explain spanking to Castiel. Obviously, a demonstration has to ensue. This is sort of a follow-up to Now You See Me, and I guess could be considered a prequel to Red-Handed too. Warnings: Spanking. Sort of.


"Hey, Cas. You said you wanted to know what spanking was?"

"I did."

"Let's try that one tonight."

Sam was out, politely giving the two of them the motel for the evening. As usual, he had made it clear how revolted he was by all the "gross brother sex" happening in his room ("And if you even _look _at my bed while any of this is going down, Dean, I'll fucking kill you." "Only for the going down, Sam?") but there was a little smile on his face as he was leaving, and Dean could tell Sam was happy for him. Secretly, though Dean played the disgusted game too, he was glad that Sam approved.

"So, the basic premise is… you hit me?"

"Well… not in a mean way."

"We have done spanking before if it's just hitting."

"Nah, Cas, see, it's hitting in a specific _place._"

Sam was barely out the door before Dean was glued to Castiel's face, tugging the clothes off his angel. On top of the normal warm fuzzy feelings Cas always inspired in him was a definite eagerness to get him naked, bent over his knee, with a nice red ass. Castiel was just as eager, helping Dean out of his clothes ("You know I can just make them disappear, Dean, it'll be faster." "Nah, I like feeling you take 'em off.") while stripping out of his own, and soon they were both naked and falling onto the bed together. (Dean's bed, of course. Sam's, obviously, had Sam cooties.)

Castiel landed on top when they toppled onto the mattress, still kissing Dean like he was made of something so delicious it was addictive. ("Even better than hamburgers, Cas?" "That's an unfair question, Dean.") Dean kept his arms wrapped around the angel, making little moans into the kiss. Tumbling into bed with naked Cas was the best feeling in the world.

Castiel finally pulled back from the kiss so he could speak. "So, spanking is hitting your partner's butt?"

Dean grinned and gave Castiel's ass a pat. "Yup!"

Castiel looked skeptical, analyzing Dean's chest as if he could find the answer there. "This does not stimulate erogenous zones, though."

"Nah, see, Cas… " Dean combed his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. "It's about the power, you know? Like… like when I tied you to the bed."

Castiel's breath hitched and Dean knew he'd hit the right chord. "I enjoyed that a lot."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I know you did." Enochian-inscribed belts, yeah, he'd been proud of that. Castiel had started shivering the instant he tied them off, pink-cheeked and breathless. Damn gorgeous. Dean couldn't wait to see that again. "See, spanking is like that. Like… you're bent over someone's knee and your ass is exposed and their hand just… " Dean gave Castiel's ass a gentle slap. " … And you lie there and take it, let them get your ass nice and sore."

Castiel gave a little groan. "I definitely want to try this."

So that's how Dean ended up sitting on the edge of his bed, an angel bent over his knee. And god, that felt dirty in all the right ways.

The trouble didn't begin until Dean actually started spanking.

"I suppose I thought it would be less… gentle."

"I'm trying, goddammit! What's your ass made out of, titanium?"

Dean was hitting as hard as he could and Castiel was just letting out these little relaxed breaths, rocking slightly with each blow.

"It's really nice," he encouraged Dean, looking over his shoulder.

Dean let out a huff. "You're just saying that because I'm touching your butt."

Castiel grinned sheepishly. "I really like it when you touch my butt."

"It's supposed to _sting._" Dean gave another ferocious slap, and Castiel let out a pleased breath. "You're supposed to _squirm._"

Castiel rocked his hips, pushing his ass up. "Maybe if you just hit a bit harder… "

Dean's hand slapped into Castiel's ass, hard enough that the sound reverberated off the cracked motel walls. Dean hissed, shaking the sting out of his hand. "Fucking hell, Cas… " He was starting to realize that the previously considered sexy situation of having a pure, innocent angel bent over his knee and brutally spanked was actually more a situation of having a cosmic, indestructible, saw-the-dawn-of-life ANGEL bent over his knee, and thinking that his hand was going to do jack shit to that. Dean sighed and gave Castiel's ass a shove.

"Come on, up."

Castiel rolled off of Dean and stood up. Dean got off the bed and marched to the dresser, digging around in it. "Bend over the bed," he ordered without turning around.

Castiel eagerly obeyed, peering over his shoulder at Dean, shifting his hips and spreading his legs a little. When Dean turned around, belt in hand, he paused at the playful smile on Castiel's face.

" … Are you making fun of me?" he asked suspiciously.

Castiel fought down his grin and stared at the ceiling innocently. "How could I do that, Dean, when you have already concluded that I am incapable of sarcasm?"

Dean frowned. " … Man I wish I could actually spank you right now." Belt in hand, he marched over to Castiel's waiting ass. "Let's see if this gets the job done… "

The first lash of the belt across Castiel's ass drew a moan from him. "Ah, that's… that's a little nicer."

"_Little nicer._" Dean rubbed an exasperated hand over his eyes. "Fucking angels… "

Dean's arm was getting tired from laying into Castiel with the belt by the time the angel started panting. Dean had started off just hitting Castiel with the leather strap, but halfway through he switched to the belt buckle, and fuck, it hurt just to_watch _that thing hitting Castiel's ass. Castiel gave his first flinch on a blow that almost wrenched Dean's shoulder from its socket.

"Ah, th-that stung… "

Dean dropped the belt, gasping for air. "Fuck this," he wheezed. "We need a fucking Enochian artifact for this. The spanking paddle of Job or something."

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Dean. "It was starting to burn near the end," he encouraged.

Dean just shook his head, still out of breath. He grabbed Castiel's shoulder and dragged him off the bed, taking his place bent over it.

"Here," he panted, pointing a thumb at his ass. "It's your goddamn turn. You can learn what spanking is _supposed _to do to someone."

Castiel looked Dean over and gave his ass an appreciative squeeze. "I have no problem with this either." He gave Dean's ass a gentle pat and Dean shivered in anticipation. "You said something about squirming, right…?" Castiel bent down to pick up the belt, and Dean flailed away from him.

"Jesus fuck, Cas, start off with your hand!"

"Oh, sorry."

"And… hit, like, a _tenth _of how hard I was hitting you."

Castiel raised his hand and gave Dean's bare ass a firm smack, rocking him forward against the bed. "That good?"

Angels, as it turned out, were terrible at being spanked. Pretty good, however, at spanking.


End file.
